


The Moment You Know

by tricksterity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Its really gay, M/M, force ghosts kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, alternative ending to Return of the Jedi and the appearance of certain Force ghosts on Endor.</p><p>  <i>Like they are two magnets who cannot help the pull of each other, like a binary star system, Anakin and Obi-Wan step towards each other until they are toe-to-toe, barely any space between them. They both look as though they cannot quite believe what they are seeing but can’t stop the smiles on their faces any more than they could stop the sun from rising and setting.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment You Know

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to write some longer fic for Ani/Obi but unfortunately my knowledge of the intricacies of the EU is pretty shit and I don't quite feel comfortable yet. So I've written this for now because I love these two dumb jedi. I hope it's okay and my first foray into Star Wars fic doesn't disappoint.

* * *

 

Luke turns away from the revelry for a moment to look out into the forest – and there, standing at the edge, glowing with the blue light of the Force are Obi-Wan and Yoda, smiling at him. Luke can’t help but smile back, chest filling with happiness and pride and sadness and relief. Somehow he managed to both find and lose his father on the same day, but everyone else is still alive and well – Leia and Han and Chewie and Lando. Everyone’s okay.

 

Then, something in the Force shimmers. Another figure slowly emerges into the visible spectrum, and Luke doesn’t have to recognise his face to know exactly who that is.

 

Anakin Skywalker blinks into the Force, clad in light Jedi robes and a dark cloak with messy shoulder-length curls and a scar that bisects his right eye. He looks shocked for a few moments and looks down at himself, holding out in front of him his hands – like Luke, one is his own, and the other is prosthetic, but they are _his_ hands.

 

Across from Yoda, Obi-Wan smiles brilliantly like Luke has never seen on the old man before, and when Anakin – his _father_ – looks over to Luke, a similar smile breaks out onto his face. Anakin Skywalker looks young and carefree with just a hint of mischief, and this is the father that Luke wishes that he had, the father that he saved.

 

Luke smiles back, and Leia comes over to rest her hands on his shoulders. She’s beckoning him back to the fire, to the party, but Luke hesitates a moment and nods his head over to where the three figures are standing.

 

Leia looks over to what appears to be dark forest, but her eyes widen as she too can see the figures in the Force.

 

“Is that…?” she asks, staring at their father with wide eyes.

 

“Yes,” Luke replies. Anakin’s gaze shifts from him to Leia and softens; he reaches out a hand as though he could graze his fingers across Leia’s cheek. It takes Leia a few moments, but she smiles back at him, and holds up her hand too.

 

Anakin’s grin is blinding, and he turns to look to Yoda and Obi-Wan. His smile falters for a second as he looks at Obi-Wan, and then the old Jedi master’s form shimmers and fades out of focus for a moment. Luke blinks, and suddenly, like Anakin, Obi-Wan is much younger than he had been when Luke knew him.

 

He still sports the short hair with the fringe swept across his forehead and the trimmed beard, but his eyes are shining with what looks like overwhelming love and pride, far too much in one’s gaze to be trained on any individual. And Obi-Wan is training that gaze straight at Anakin.

 

Yoda rolls his eyes and steps back a few paces, and like they are two magnets who cannot help the pull of each other, like a binary star system, Anakin and Obi-Wan step towards each other until they are toe-to-toe, barely any space between them. They both look as though they cannot quite believe what they are seeing but can’t stop the smiles on their faces any more than they could stop the sun from rising and setting.

 

Obi-Wan reaches out a shaking hand and places it on Anakin’s cheek. The former Sith leans into it instinctively, intuitively, and their eyes shine with tears.

 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan breathes.

 

“Master,” Anakin replies. There’s stunned shock and delight on Obi-Wan’s face, but then Anakin grabs a handful of the man’s robes and pulls him into a searing kiss. Anakin’s arms come up around Obi-Wan’s neck and Obi-Wan’s arms slide around Anakin’s waist until he’s pressing them together without a centimetre of space between them, like they could never be close enough together.

 

Luke then remembers something that Yoda had told him during their training, about how only a few Jedi per millennium who were partnered together could intertwine their Force signatures in battle to fight as one. Sometimes, most often in Master-Padawan pairs, but still very rarely, total Force-synchrony could be achieved, sometimes to the point where they were one mind in two bodies, able to be twice as deadly, so completely together that within the Force one was indescernible from the other.

 

Yoda had told Luke that Obi-Wan had been one of those Jedi.

 

“Oh,” Leia whispers from next to Luke, who is equally as shocked. Though, really, he should’ve known this from the way that Ben used to talk about his father.

 

The two Jedi masters pull apart but keep their arms tight around the other, and there are tears rolling down their faces now. Obi-Wan peppers kisses across Anakin’s face – his forehead, cheeks, eyelids, nose, and lips again. Anakin laughs and buries his face in Obi-Wan’s neck, who raises a hand to stroke his messy curls.

 

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan, I’m so sorry,” Anakin sobs. “I love you.”

 

“It’s alright, Ani,” Obi-Wan replies. “All is forgiven. I love you too.”

 

Yoda rolls his eyes at them, and Luke allows a grinning Leia to pull him back towards the celebratory fires and the dancing.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the whole force-synchrony thing isn't canon but I've read a few fics with it and I love the concept and shut up man this is my fic u gotta accept it
> 
> **If you liked my writing and you're interested in me writing something for you, click[HERE](http://tricksterity.tumblr.com/post/140544637431) for more information!**


End file.
